deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter vs Artemis Fowl
Harry potter vs Artenis Fowl is a what-if?episode of Death Battle,and the fifth episode of Corspy98's season one Death Battles.It features Harry Potterfrom the Harry Potter series and Artemis Fowl from the Artemis Fowl Series, IMG 1817.jpg|By Breeky Interlude Wiz:Magic have been part of history and culture.Magic have been popular since thousands of years ago. Boomstick::Sometimes magic is used for good and sometimes it is used for evil. Wiz::Many stories involve Magic. Boomstick:Like Harry Potter the boy who lived. Wiz::And Artemis Fowl boy genius and criminal master mind. Boomstick:He's wiz and i'm Boomstick, Wiz:And its our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to see who would win in a death battle. Harry Potter Wiz:When he was a year old Harry Potter's parents were killed by Lord Voldemort who was there to kill thre baby Harry. Boomstick: Unfortunately Voldemort's spell backfired when he was trying to kill Harry and supposedly killed him. Wiz:Leaving the orphan baby Harry with a lighting shaped scar. Boomstick: This branded him as the chosen one. Wiz:The one destined to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Boomstick:Unfortunately for Harry he was forced to live with the only know relatives left the Dursleys. Wiz:Talk about a terrible family Boomstick:They abused and harassed Harry for 17 years. Wiz:Of those twelve years were spent not knowing he was a wizard. Boomstick:Harry finally went to Hogwarts the school for witchcraft and wizardy at the age of twelve. Wiz:There he meet his best friends Ron Weasley the almost useless sidekick and the smart bad ass Hermione Granger. Boomstick:He also meet his rival Draco Malfoy and the person he hated the most Severus Snape. Wiz:Harry has beaten the Dark Lord twice and has gone through countless trials and ordeals. Boomstick:Harry has many spells at his disposal. including Side not we will only be using spells harry has used in the books and movies. Wiz:Aguamenti the water spell. Boomstick:It can be used to put at fires. Wiz:Accio which allows Harry to summon items that he calls out to him. Boomstick:Arania Exumai '' Wiz: A spell that blast away enemies. Boomstick:Ascendio which propels the user. Wiz:Carpe Retractum. Boomstick:A spell that makes a rope from the users wand and pulls the target to the castor. Wiz:Confringo Boomstick:Which is a blasting curse that makes anything it comes in contact with to explode and presumably burst into flames. Wiz:Crucio Boomstick:Which inflicts intense pain to the person receiving the spell. Boomstick:Defodio which allows the user to take larges chunks from out of the target,. Wiz:Diffendo which rip,tear or shred the target and deal them physical damage. Boomstick:Expecto Patronum which is a spell that is used to defend against dark creatures. Wiz:harry's favorite spell Expelliarmus a spell that disarms the target. Boomstick:It can also knock out opponents if used to forcefully. Wiz:Impedimenta a spell that tripping,freezing,binding,or knocking back the target. Boomstick:Imperio a spell that puts the target in a dream like state where they are easily subjected to the will of the users. Wiz:Incarcerous a spell that ties the user up with rope. Boomstick:Langlock which clues the targets tongue to the roof of their mouths. Wiz:levicorpus which dangles the target upside down. Boomstick:''Locomotor Mortis which locks the targets legs together. Wiz:Lumos which creates a narrow beam of light and acts like a flashlight. Boomstick:Lumos Maxima which shoots a ball of light to the place that is pointed at. Wiz:Muffliato which causes the target not to be able to hear nearby conversations. Boomstick:Nox which changes the light from lumos off. Wiz:obliviate Which wipes the targets memories Only certain memories though. Boomstick:Periculum which sends red mark into the air. Wiz:Point me a spell that helps the user navigate. Boomstick:Protecto a spell that protects against minor to moderate jinxes,hexes,or curses.it rebounds on the attacker. wiz:Reducto which breaks objects and in stronger uses disintegrate them. Boomstick:Sectumsempra causes large ''gashes on the target. Boomstick:stupefy which is a stunning spell that stuns the opponent and can knock them out if used too forcefully. Wiz:And finally ''Wingardium Leviosa a spell that levitates the target. Boomstick:Thank god that's all of the spells. Wiz:There are many more spells but we are only using the spells Harry used in the books and movies. Boomstick:Harry does have weakness such as. Wiz:His aim is very bad and most of his spells can be blocked or dodged. Boomstick:He got his butt handed to him on multiple occasions. Wiz:Not to mention he has Ron and Hermione helped harry.They defeated multiple death eaters,Umbridge and Voldemort.Most of his biggest feats comes with help and he has little one on one experience. Boomstick:Harry Potter has escaped death multiple times. Wiz:He has literally died and came back after Voldemort killed him. Boomstick:Harry is one wizard you don't want to mess with. Artemis Fowl Wiz:Artemis Fowl is a teenager with a genius level intellect. Boomstick:He also was able to outsmart the whole fairy police with his butler,his sister juliet and his plan. Wiz:he is also the only human who was able to capture a fairy. Boomstick:Not only that but he was able to held the fairy for ransom and actually succeed with his plan.He was able to bring his mother back to sanity. Wiz:He was also able to outsmart a evil genius who was also a businessman. Boomstick:He took most to all of his money from him. Wiz:He was able to outsmart the fairy police again by creating files about the fairy's so he would find them later after his memory's were erased. Boomstick:He also obtained fairy magic at one point but lost it. Wiz:He also has access to fairy tech such as the Cam Foil which can make the user near invisible. Boomstick.: Unfortunately a shower of rain can short circuit and it can easily be crushed. Wiz:There is also the Irish Cam. Boomstick:It allows the user to zoom their vision and record and transmit videos. Wiz:He also has the Sonic Grenade. Boomstick:A greenade that emits a sonic blast.The blast is able to knock out peoples teeth and rupture their ear drums.It can make a group unconscious. Wiz:The Incinerator pack which Incinerates anything. Boomstick:The Sonic War head a more powerful then the Sonic Grenade. Wiz:It is able to blow through 3 kilometers of bedrock. Boomstick:Artemis is one kid genius you don't want to mess with. Artemis:“Confidence is ignorance. If you're feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know.” Battle Holly is it the place it is Artemis.There is the only way to get in is by going through Hogmade and then going to the castle from there.The device Folly made should allow you to get it.Got it thanks Holly.Your welcome.Artemis.yes Holly.Be careful. I will.Harry walks into Hogwarts.Now to find the Elder Wand.Artemis the wand is in Dumbledore's ave.He was the headmaster here before he died.Thanks Holly.Your Welcome.Artemis digged until he came across the wand.There we go.Now to go home.Who are you and what are you doing to with Elder Wand?I am Artemis Fowl and i am taking this wand.It is too powerful to be sitting there were anyone can get it.I won't let you take it.So be it.Your Harry right?Yeah.Well Harry Potter Prepare to die. Fight Avada Kadvra.Artemis dodges the spell.Artemis comes up with a plan to get rid of Harry's wand.Doing so will leave him defenseless.Stupify.Artemis ducks behind a tree.He is able to dodge due to this.Artemis i suggest destroying his wand.That's where his magic is coming from.Thanks but i already figured that out.Harry uses defodia taking chunks of the tree's out.Artemis turned on the Irish cam zooming on Harry position. Harry used:Arania Exumai but Artemis rolls out of the way.I am not going to let you get away with taking Dumbledore wand.You won't be alive after this so it won't really matter.Harry Ron and Hermione come running in.What's happening. '' '' ''his guy is trying to steal du''mbledores wand.What that's terrible said hermione.We will help you get the wand back.No you won't.Holly appears and stuns Ron and Hermione. Thanks Holly.Your welcome Artemis.Holly we need you back at HQ.Okay Folly be right there have to go bye.Bye thanks.You knocked out my friends.That's it.No one takes Dumbledore wand or hurts my friends.Harry cast Crucio but Artemis dodges it.Artemis takes out a mirror and uses it to deflect Harry using stupify.Harry uses confindo.Artemis dodges it and the forbidden forest catches on fire. Hagrid comes running up and Artemis uses this distraction to run into the forest.Harry what's going on.Why is Ron and Hermione out cold?Why is the forest on fire?No time to explain.Bring Ron and Hermione to safty.Harry runs into the Forrest.Where are you? I know you are in here.Artemis replies with come and find me.If you can. The forest is completely engulfed with flames. Harry tries to use :Aguamenti to put out the fire.He keep using the spell but stops when he realizes it is too late.It is too late.Your forest is as good as gone.Oh well i guess they can always make a new one.So are you ready to finish this.You will pay for what you have done.What i have done?You mean trying to keep a highly powerful magical wand out of the wrong hands.That is Dumbledore's and it has to stay with him.Okay then.Time to end this.Make sure to say hi to Dumbledore after you die.Avada Kadvra. Artemis dodges it. A burning branch falls a front of Harry.Harry rolls out of the way.He gets up.Artemis is waiting for him. He kicks Harrys wand out of his hand then low blows him.Harry yells in pain.Artemis kicks him again for good measures then takes the Sonic War Head and the Sonic Grenade and puts them in Harry's mouth.Then he makes Harry swallow them.Then he puts the incinerator on him for good measure.Artemis push the buttons triggering the explosives and the incerator. A giant firing sound wave rips through Harrys insides killing him.There is nothing left of the boy who lived.Artemis Artemis!Holly?There you are.Let's get out of here. Agreed.Do you have the wand?Yes.Good.mission complete.Holly and Artemis fly back to Fowl Mannor. K.O. Boomstick:That was a brutal fight. Wiz:While Harry has magic and a wide arrange of magic.Unfortunately the spells in Harry Potter are easily dodgeable. Boomstick :Don't forgot that the spells in Harry Potter can be blocked by other objects. Wiz:But what about Harry's invisibility cloak? Boomstick:Harry does have the invisibility cloak but Artemis also can turn invisible using the cam foil.Harry would have to look very closely to spot Artemis. That would be especially hard if there was fire and smoke everywhere. Wiz:What about Ron and Hermione. Boomstick:Holly would be quick an fast enough to stun them or memorize them before they realize what happened.Holly can also turn invisible.Which makes it so much easier to take Ron and Hermione out. Wiz:Plus Artemis is a genius. He is a master planner and has come up with plans on the fly before while Harry acts first and thinks later. Boomstick:Not to mention Harry relies on his friends way more then Artemis does. Artemis can do things most things by himself. Wiz:Unlike Harry who usually had Ron and Hermione help him most of the time. Boomstick:The fairy tech is far more superior then most of the spells Harry could use. Nor would Harry see the tech coming. Wiz:I guess Harry couldn't spell his way into winning. Boomstick:The winner is Artemis Fowl Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users